


Jontron sucks your toes

by okayylmaocomputer97



Category: JonTron - Fandom
Genre: Foot Fetish, Other, foot sucking, shitpost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 05:34:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11891094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okayylmaocomputer97/pseuds/okayylmaocomputer97
Summary: You wake up to Jontron sucking your toes.





	Jontron sucks your toes

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what compelled me to write this.

“W-what’s going on?” I mumble sleepily, my eyelids still heavy and my brain foggy from the dreams I had just been having. I propped myself up on my elbows to see none other than Jontron, lying on his stomach at the end of my bed, sucking my toes. I felt them enter the warm wet heat of his mouth, and I shuddered as I felt his huge, sticky tongue run all over them. 

Our eyes met, and a coquettish smirk appeared on his face. With a loud “ _pop!_ ” he removed my toes from his mouth.

“Good morning,” he said nonchalantly. “you don’t mind, do you? Your feet taste so  _good_.” He gave ran his tongue along all five of my toes in one big lick. I squirmed at the odd sensation, a small squeak passing through my grit teeth. 

“W-what…” I trailed off, unable to find the words. I was stunned by this bizarre happening. Waking up with my toes in someone’s mouth was certainly an…interesting wake up call. 

Jon gently held my foot in his hand, rubbing circles with his thumb into the arch of my foot. I wiggled my toes, grimacing as I felt them slide together, coated in a thick layer of saliva.

Jon pressed his lips against my big toe, before slipping his tongue out and rapidly flicking the tip of it against the underside. I giggled and squirmed. Jon laughed, his breath hot and steamy against my soft skin, before wrapping his mouth around my entire toe, all the way up to the balls of my feet. I moaned softly as I felt him gently suck and nibble.

“Mmm…your toes are so good,” he said breathily, eyes hooded with lust. He slurped away on my toes, licking, sucking, occasionally lightly grazing his teeth other them. 

I arched my back, feeling embarrassed to find myself being a little turned on my this. I wiggled my toes playfully, and Jontron immediately took them into his mouth. How nice it felt, to have my toes fully enveloped in a warm moist chamber, his tongue wrapping and sliding around my five toes while he massaged my foot with his beautiful, slender fingers.

“Th-the other foot,” I whimpered, raising up my right foot, which had laid unattended so far. “Get my toes there.”

“Of course,” Jontron purred. He kissed my toes, almost as a goodbye kiss, before moving his attention to my other foot. He repeated the same procedure there - sucking, licking, and massaging. My breath came out in small puffs through my lips as my arousal grew. 

“Enjoying this?” He asked, looking up at me, his eyes twinkling with delight. I nodded perfervidly, moaning loudly as he resumed working his mouth on my toes. 

“Oh, Jon!” I moaned, as he pressed my feet together, lining my toes up and running his tongue up and down all ten of them. He pressed his lips against them and began rapidly shaking his head back and forth while vibrating his lips. I climaxed as he motorboated my toes.

Once the afterglow had died down and my head was clear, Jon crawled on top of me and kissed me passionately.

“Nice way to wake up, huh?” He smirked. I laughed. 

“Yes,” I replied, smiling brightly. Yes indeed.


End file.
